


恶意相干

by ShiningMoon (windyskys)



Series: 30天性幻想挑战 [13]
Category: Táng Cháo | Tang Dynasty RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windyskys/pseuds/ShiningMoon
Summary: DAY13&14：一场肉体疼痛&精神痛苦的性事……这个题目逼人搞抹布。总之预警：是抹布向。包含药物/强制/言语羞辱等令人不适过激描写。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️再次预警：无下限抹布，什么雷人梗都有。
> 
> 胡乱架空设定，李杜还在初相识阶段。

第三个。  
……大概是第三个吧。  
那个正牢牢掐着自己腰肢，挺身便将阴茎插入穴内的男人，大概是第三个这么干的吧。上一个人射出的精液还没来及流出，又被堵了回去，男人并不在意，就着汩汩白浊便开始猛力抽插，进出皆带飞溅的爱液。遭受二轮折磨的穴口早已红肿不堪，泛出使用过度的颜色，此时足以唤起围观者兴奋的感觉、或施虐的欲望。李白难抑地断续呻吟了几声，便阖上眼睛。  
第一个人算不上温柔，或许应该受了伤，但在超剂量的淫药作用下，他无法感到痛苦，只有被狠狠碾入谷道时，令人癫狂的快感与缠绵迷乱的渴求涌向全身。但被搅动着穴内冰凉的精液贯穿至深处，更多的是反胃感。掐腰的力道也足以留下几日不消的红痕，他后知后觉感到疼痛，身上却不缺这几道痕迹了。药物让思维变得迟钝，此种情况下，不知该不该值得庆幸的是，最后一丝清明尚还没被夺走。  
至少可以让他知道自己的处境有多么糟糕。  
被迫咽下的药物让身体变得脱力而淫荡，昏暗光线下身侧景象难以分辨，团团围起的男人们也使得逃离的机会微乎其微。或许只能期望他们玩够了以后，没有赶尽杀绝的念头；那么还有几个人呢？他微微眯起眼睛，有些漫不经心地想，借着被扯起散发勾住下巴的机会，再次瞥到那群浑身光裸、只有脸部牢牢围起的人，又感到几分荒谬。  
他好像真的笑出了声。  
便有人似乎愤怒，也有人似乎随之亦笑。愤怒的不重不轻掐住他前端，痛感足以让他身体下意识弓起，不知觉流出泪水，那笑的便去舔他咸涩的眼角。那是这群人的领头者，其他人皆要畏他三分，李白些微察觉到了，兀自勉力侧脸避开。感受到这种无用的挣扎，对方掐住他的下颌，逼出一点沙哑的呻吟。  
“真不愧是李谪仙，这种情况下都能笑得出来。”  
声音果然熟悉。  
“不用猜我们是谁了，你不可能知道的，倒不如好好享受一番，就像你说的那样，当成一个梦怎么样？哈，浮生若梦……”  
“他不是享受得挺开心吗？小嘴咬得我可紧了，啧啧，这销魂洞，比平康坊那群婊子不知道胜过多少倍。”  
“是吧？平日里那副高傲样子，谁知道会被干出这么多水！”  
“兴奋得都在抖了，怎么，想吃我的大鸡巴？不急不急，下一个就到我满足你……”  
粗言秽语，刺耳的笑声，更兴奋的男人们，一下一下把阴茎钉在最深处。被药物摆布的身体无法抵抗这种猛烈的快感，甚至还在渴求更多，李白只能咬唇压抑着呻吟。后穴汩汩的淫液混杂着白浊，被抽插的肉棒带出一条洒落的弧线。他战栗着想蜷紧身体，才发觉自己是被数个男人几乎悬空地架着，托着腰，把着双腿，几个握住他的脚踝，揉捏脚趾与足跟，几个便向上，在他的臀部和腿根肆意留下痕迹。人似乎比想象得还多，他们狂乱将手掌和硬挺的阴茎往李白每一寸裸露的肌肤上戳刺，淫液抹得全身皆是。托上身的男人们恶意一松手，身体重量便几乎全部倚在与男人交合的下体，侵占者的阴茎深埋进去，几乎就好像能靠穴肉烙印出那根事物的形状。“哈、唔……”李白也终于短促地喘息出声，一点甜腻的尾音被谁掐着下巴刻意延长。被迫承受的快感有耗尽神智的力量，更罔论药物的作用，他逃不过地有半刻沉沦，眼前发着白，露出恍惚的迷离表情。  
“哈，李谪仙，这不是挺乖的吗？”  
是被耳旁略带讽刺的笑拉回神，又或是被穴里猛然激烈的冲撞，男人要到高潮了，挺身将精液释放在了谷道深处。他感到小腹仿佛已经被挤出一丝凸起，又有点顶撞胃部的呕吐感。第四个男人却没有那么急躁，或是听了谁的指令，只用手指搅动着被肏得熟红的后穴，咕噗的水声清晰而淫丽。那只手又探回口中，强迫性夹起舌头缠绵，腥气十足的味道逼李白皱起一点眉。无端的停歇里，药物的作用不会停歇，后穴有自我意识般地蠕动着，正是不得不时刻被粗大东西填满的淫靡的欲念。他兀自蹙眉与这种欲念作着斗争，咬唇克制呻吟。  
“那么，就奖励与你的朋友见个面吧。”  
“哈、你……哈唔。”  
糟糕，他想，忘了子美还在旁边。

 

这群人的目的很明确，不巧碰上杜甫与他同行，所幸他们只将被无端牵扯进来的后辈五花大绑地捆在一旁。他们匆匆瞥过几眼，男人们不作侮辱言论的时候，李白好像也能辨别出对方凌乱的呼吸声。只是纵如他，此时也实在分不出精力顾及到这个相识不久的后辈了——总不会哭吧，李白胡乱想着，男人们推搡着杜甫到近前，他便被迫扯起头颅与对方对视。  
“……青莲！青莲！”  
杜甫的声音止不住颤抖。他倒是没有哭，只眼圈发红地盯他，一点缺乏力道的挣扎，很快被男人们压制下去。青莲！李白第一次听到平素沉稳的后辈发出这样尖厉的呼喊，好像子规的哀啼。可惜又被随手堵住，他们沉默地对视，杜甫肩膀剧烈起伏着，眼中沸腾的情绪，李白此刻确乎是没有精力去分辨了。男人们又将他扯起，摆布成骑坐的姿势，后穴几乎依顺地吞下了新的阴茎，他脱力地倒在男人怀里，最后选择阖上双眼。  
“果然啊，被友人看着就这么兴奋了吗，哈哈哈！果然是这么一个淫荡的婊子。”  
“早知道李谪仙喜欢被看着，就拉到长安城头来，让六十万人都看看你这副模样，浑身沾满精液，离了粗大鸡巴就活不下去。”  
“好像发情的母狗一样，在男人身下哀鸣承欢的样子，我若是这友人，也自然爱看得紧——哦，不好意思，我怎么配做李太白的朋友呢!”  
他们粗鲁地笑着，托起李白勉力架在谁肩上的脸颊，阴茎胡乱往上戳弄。他略略抬起眼皮，喉头滚出点细微的声音，竟似讥笑，虽则下一刻又被捏住下颌，男人蛮横地探入口腔，粗涨的紫红肉棒直顶住喉头。大抵那口中曾对某人有冷淡话语，如今要被谁粗暴地搅动柔软腔壁，那双浅色的眸子曾斜睨过某人，如今被谁逼得终是泛起泪花，实在令男人兴奋。他很快就在李白口中高潮，又强迫他尽数吞下这些腥咸的液体。李白没有抵抗的力气，垂着头咳嗽几声，几点白浊挂在嘴角。下体的顶弄携来翻涌的快感，则让他只能顺着男人的动作晃动腰肢，背部拱起一道洁白的曲线。男人们又凑去，用滚烫的性器摩擦他的背部，把精液射在腰窝和垂落的发上，好像不想放过任何一处能留下痕迹和液体的地方。  
第五个人插进来的时候，他们把他摆成跪趴的姿势，臀部翘得很高，便于谁伸手去揉搓，揉搓到最后是毫不留情地抽打，似乎这样才留下最令人满意的红痕。因而颤软的双腿很快被扶住，一点难掩的痛呼也被男人撞进口中的阴茎堵成微不可闻的鼻音，李白颤了颤眼皮。面前的人遮挡了他的视线，被拽走的杜甫又在哪儿呢？再度被灌了一嘴精液后，男人们大抵终于把趣味转移到胸前双乳和周围那片白皙肌肤了，他被推起上身，得以窥见几尺外耸动着双肩的后辈，几乎又要怀疑对方正在哭。  
这倒是个最大的麻烦了。  
李白昏昏乎乎地想。愤怒、自责、又无能为力地，被捆在这灾难般的炼狱里，只能压抑着喘息注视他；就算确实要怪他，他也没办法弥补什么了。他的除了灵魂的其他一切都正在被这群男人们牢牢控制，然而对这具被药物和性爱折磨得近于瘫软的身躯来说，这些耗费的力气堪称挥霍。所幸还有睁开双眼的力气，嗓子已经沙哑地说不出话，但还有微笑的力气。他抬了抬眸，复而与杜甫愈发泛红的双眼对上，后辈“唔、唔”地立刻挣扎得更激烈了些，倾前身体好像竭力想要靠近他。  
于是他轻轻笑了笑。  
没事的，他无声地说，没事的。

 

下一瞬有人捏住他的脸颊扯开他的视线，声音几近于咬牙切齿。  
“你从没对我这么笑过……你从来没有。”  
男人恶狠狠啃咬他的唇，勾舌攫取津液，又将什么推进他口中，逼他咽下去。他卡住李白的脖颈，凝视那双水雾泛滥至于无法看透的眼睛，最后说：“我还是希望你乖一点，不然，或许就要对你带来的那位朋友做些什么了。”  
缺氧让脑袋发昏，新的药物也迅速作用，一把火烧尽了四肢百骸，又顺着脊梁吞没残存的理智。终于被放开的时候，李白险些连呼吸都要忘记，咳嗽着淌了一脸的泪。眼前景物旋转迷蒙着被生理性泪水冲刷，男人林林的肉体与性器，粗野的秽语，难掩性欲的喘息声，好像均要远去到不知何方，竟唯有身上被触碰的肌肤与被填满的下体是实在的，在极端放大的快感面前，苦痛哀乐皆要消失殆尽。第七个，还是第八个，不知餍足的男人，一次次将性器捅进几乎被肏化的后穴，搅动满含浊液和淫水的内壁。他们吵闹骂笑着，把李白的双腿撑开，露出泥泞不堪的腿根，又将手指探进被肉棒撑得紧密的穴口。  
“谪仙子这张小嘴这么饥渴，哟，还在吸我的手指呢……吃一根怕是远远不够吧？”  
“你们可悠着点，别玩坏了。”  
“我看李谪仙倒是期待得很，你们瞧瞧这腰，晃得比最浪荡的娼妓还骚。”  
虽然发展到这一步，他并不意外，另一根阴茎强行破开肠壁，如同被撕裂的痛楚仍让他眼前一阵发黑，撑到极致的敏感内壁竟也携来几分快感。他断断续续喘息着，终于无法抑制出口的呻吟，又勾起男人们暴虐的性欲。两根阴茎擦着内壁狠狠插进去，同进同出的饱胀感不多时变作交错抽插的狂风骤雨般的频率，几乎无间断地戳刺着最敏感的穴心，快感尖锐到麻木，到底逼他克制不住浑身的颤栗。体内肆虐的巨物挤撞穴道深处残留的浊液，最后也齐齐注入两股精水，本显凸起的小腹更凸起了几分，男人们便恶意揉搓着那块，咬着他的耳垂低语：“这是怀上了谁的种？李大才子这么聪明，一定猜得出来吧……”  
李白喘息着，被过度使用的嗓子发出点沙哑的气音。他几近于昏茫，头晕目眩地接纳所有肆虐者予给的欢愉，反抗等同于依从。被亲吻啃咬，被粗大的性器侵占，被泼洒羞辱性的言语，七窍几乎皆被痛苦的欲念像注入黏腻的流油一般堵塞，嗡嗡尖啸的快感里，偶尔他好像听见杜甫的声音。青莲，青莲——不，被一捆布条塞口的后辈不会发出声音，此时应只能闻得某道呼吸声，沉重地砸在地上，便如同被苦楚的风拉动的风箱。  
他伴随着这道呼吸，最后几乎要失去意识地承受此场多人的性虐，男人们一轮一轮地肏干，在他体内高潮。没有轮到的，便将精液喷射在他脸上、身上。他们看够了他濒临失神的表情，听够了他尾音迷软的呻吟，玩够了这具唯余承欢气力的身躯，在每一寸能留下痕迹的地方烙下了或青或红的印记，似乎还没有心满意足。主导一切的男人兀自俯下身去挑起李白的下巴，睨他挂满精水的紧闭的眼，似乎说了什么，似乎发出了几声讥笑，又把新的淫药灌进喉咙。他半昏半醒地干呕着，只听见他们远去的足音。

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

杜甫在哭。  
他哭得整张脸都泛红，哭得眉毛眼睛皱成一团，哭得浑身都在颤抖，拼命咬着唇克制呜咽。大颗大颗的泪珠滚在手腕和手臂上，划过那些斑驳的青紫痕迹，李白竭力去克制手上的颤抖，总算是替他解开了绳子。  
杜甫瞪大了眼睛看他，眼角的泪珠像露水一样熠熠闪光。  
他说：  
对不起。

对不起，青莲，对不起，对不起。杜甫一边哭一边说，一边揽过李白裸露的身体，上面或干涸或湿润的淫靡痕迹，他用衣袖胡乱去擦，成效甚微。这具身躯依然泛着不祥的低热，新的淫药开始发挥作用了。李白觉得现在他应该需要难受，但身体很飘，只是很飘，恍恍惚惚地踩着软绵绵云朵。杜甫的拥抱没有感觉，言语仅如八荒外辽远呼唤，就连面目也模糊。被对方握住硬涨挺立许久的性器时，他才颤栗着蜷起身体，作了点无意识呻吟。  
杜甫依然在哭，夹杂哭腔断断续续地道歉，说对不起青莲对不起，我不得不这么做对不起。那场捧毂推轮的性虐盛宴，他尚无法逃离餘韵，被迫承受了无数次高潮，也濒临无数次高潮，在即将释放的时候，皆被男人们掐住前端，用混杂着快感的痛楚打断。更何况对方的抚慰手法实在笨拙，李白勉力攀住杜甫的臂膀，便于凑到对方耳边，声音几近于呓语；他实在没有提高音量的气力了。  
“用后面吧。”他说。  
杜甫短促地喘息了几声，似乎终于能中止自己的哭声。他摇着头，说，青莲，青莲，说到一半就失了语。李白从他湿润的黑澈的眸子里望见自己狼狈的模样，唇被蹂躏得红胀，散乱的、沾满半干不干精水的发，遮不住脖颈上的指痕和咬痕。嘴里弥漫气味让他有点反胃，药力则违背意愿地烧热他四肢百骸，烧他头脑昏沉，这种时候该说什么呢？这样的情况下你和那些男人们也没什么不同的话似乎有些伤人，自己已没有抵抗能力又好像是句废话，他最后勉强笑了笑，低声说，没事的。  
青莲，你……  
杜甫没有成功把话说完；他又开始哭了。他把唇咬得泛红，只让泪水无声地滚落。李白耐心地看他哭颜，但后辈的行动力倒是远超想象，他颤抖着，持一种破釜沉舟的决绝解下自己衣物。李白弓起双腿便于他动作，大约也是不想被他触碰。但在被手指探入一塌糊涂的后穴时，他还是忍不住颤抖。  
这次轮到杜甫对他说，没事的，没事的，青莲。他说给李白也说给自己。饱经折磨的穴口一时无法闭拢，翕动着吐露精液和淫水，又不知是否是在渴求被贯穿。李白阖了阖眼，他有没有对杜甫说些“用不着如此、你直接进来罢”的话，他自己也分辨不太出，杜甫这点轻微的动作，足以把他拽回噩梦般的快感。指尖擦过内壁时，被药力无数倍放大的欢愉在脑海里尖啸，食髓知味的渴求几乎要碾碎所有的尊严和理智，他下意识掐住杜甫的后背，又迟钝地放开，便听到杜甫很轻很轻地、带点颤抖说，没事的。  
这些话语落地成碎落的轻飘飘的夜光和泪水，很快消逝。  
杜甫正往内探进几指，极尽温和地揉捏着内壁。李白知道对方正在试图抠挖那些积攒的精液，但被快感逼得紧绷至于断裂的身体，无法抵抗这种挑逗，他觉得自己很快就要失去对不知羞耻的哀求的克制。又或是确实哀求出声了，尾音难掩急促的呻吟。杜甫挺腰缓慢深入他的时候，依然还在哭泣，依然还在凝视，在用那双湿润的、漆黑的眼睛凝视着他，好像害怕一离开视线他就会碎成随风的齑粉一样。他双唇不停翕动着，呼吸微弱，是有很多很多想说却不知道怎么说或是不敢说的话吗，但最后只是用战栗的哭腔，唤他青莲，青莲。

 

如果绝望的地狱是这样，杜甫觉得自己已经走了一遭。  
他什么也不能做，他什么也不能说，却见证一切。肉体碰撞声，粗俗的荤语羞辱，间而夹杂谁刻意压抑过的低喘，一切都如此清晰。男人们丑陋耸动的下体，和谁于迷惘情欲中挣扎的神情，皆是无法逃离的景象。无能为力的绝望要将他神智挤压得崩溃，但李白还未阖上双眼，他逼着自己不崩溃。  
他没有办法。他没有办法。手臂被粗绳磨出血来，最后也是靠李白给他解开。荒诞的惨剧没有结束，如果可以结束，他愿意付出任何代价，最后却只能再次伤害对方；他连压抑自己的哭声都做不到。  
“对不起，青莲，对不起。”  
杜甫只能这样说。诗歌的帝王失去了掌控语言的力量，情感的神明阻挡不了天崩地裂山河倾颓，他如是，李白亦如是。他便断断续续地说，一边挤入那温热而潮湿的甬道，被软肉细密地吮吸上来时，他可耻地感到快感。李白依顺于他怀中，随他荡入颠簸情潮。他阖上眼又睁开，脸上那种轻微的笑意，似他平日的笑，却亦似因没有其他神色可摆便只好作出的笑。杜甫陡然被攫紧了心脏，绝望褪去痛苦色彩，仍堵塞他五脏六腑，他簇簇流下泪来。  
“莫要再、哈啊……再说了，子美。”  
李白终于说。他说得很破碎，尾音带点难掩的媚意。杜甫笨拙而卖力地去试图讨好他，结果不佳，但这种行为本身有安抚的效用，对方沉沦得很快。他小心避开其上斑驳的青紫痕迹叠起李白的双腿，烂熟的肉穴接纳他所有的顶弄，撞进最深处的时候，挤拥的不止柔顺的内壁，还有残存的黏糊糊的体液。李白已经习惯后穴因药物和快感而潮吹，随肉棒的凿弄，像汩汩泛滥的泉眼，流到最后流尽了淫液，便大约只能流出血来，黏腻的铁锈味令他头晕目眩。杜甫轻轻吻去他眼角的泪时，他才发觉这种铁锈味不过因为咬破了自己的舌尖。杜甫果然没有再说话，但哭泣依然哭泣，垂首啄他眼角，泪水便落进他被快感无意识逼出的泪里。他无法抵抗这种快感，也无法不抵抗。它们细密地扎在每一寸敏感的神经里，杜甫替他拔出来，又一针针扎回去。  
“哈、子美……”  
李白露出有点痛苦的欢愉神情，杜甫顶弄在那一处穴心。他开窍很快，此后一次次皆往那隐秘凸起深顶，过电般刺激锁住李白猛然颤抖起来的身躯。蜂涌而来的灭顶的淫乐，在四肢百骸的细小血管里沸腾，热度让人尖鸣。或许不会有更甚的快感了，但随着杜甫阴茎破开紧致缠绵的肉壁，直直擦过穴心时，快感好像仍在成倍成倍地翻涌，他便几乎要被超负荷的快感碾碎。他无意识地流着泪，微张双唇，迷乱神色如似脱水的鱼儿攫取氧气，又似乎不过习惯有人在此时用什么填满自己的口腔。青莲，青莲，被淫浪气氛扭曲的时空里身上之人五官不清，唯有这种饱含水汽的呼唤，声声沉重砸在耳畔，李白勉力想攀住对方手臂，最后仅喘息着颤了颤手指。连续的性爱掏空了所有的体力，他只能溺进杜甫的怀抱，由对方摆弄欢愉和高潮。  
杜甫知道李白快要达到极限了；历经那段被迫旁观的漫长时序，他熟悉对方此种反应。这场噩梦一样的欢爱仿佛终于要醒觉，可是，又何时能醒觉呢？李白阖着眼睛，发丝随他动作轻晃，双颊泛浓烈的艳冶，饱经蹂躏的色泽。他只凝望李白，越来越冷静，好像泪终于流尽。达到顶峰的时候，李白耗费了很久方从爆鸣般高潮中清明，眨去眼中水雾后，他得以看清对方犹残干涸泪痕的脸庞。  
杜甫在问：“我可以吻你吗，青莲？”  
他们在一片污浊淫靡的残痕里交媾，在亮堂起来的微弱天光里接吻，吻如驱车过境的逃亡。

 

 

END

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1段画蛇添足，想到哪写到哪
> 
>  
> 
> 衣物皆被粗暴地撕扯成了破布，其中有几片似乎还用来在药效还未发作的时候堵住他的嘴，后来又因要使用他的口腔而扯去。无论如何，是不能再穿了。  
> ……而杜甫也知晓了这身衣袍的来历。宫中的赏赐，难怪见之不凡。他早上，出行前，邀李白穿这身似乎被他弃之敝屣，可又确实很合衬他的白衫的时候，怎么能想到后来的事情呢？男人们伸手去扯弄名贵布料，露出大片光裸的肌肤，掐弄揉捏出红痕。后来又借它们，说尽了羞辱的言语，“李大才子在宫中的时候，是不是也如此被百般疼爱过了？同僚们排着队上你的时候，有没有让你这么爽，晃着屁股还说不够。”“难怪皇上那么青睐你，换我看到这样淫荡的身段，干进这样骚浪的小洞，也日日不早朝呢！”……不行，不要再回想了。杜甫瞪着发涩的眼眶，解下外衫胡乱把李白裹成一团。他们尚在这条偏僻小巷内喘息，但天光已亮，要在巡查的金吾卫过来之前，赶紧离开。李白拂开他伸去搀扶的手，自己摇摇晃晃站了起来。  
> 他冲杜甫笑了下。“无妨。”  
> 他确实是在逞强。身体的余热还未散尽，双腿疲软无力又似踏在刀尖，每走一步，后穴里满溢着的淫液就要流出几股，这种失禁感搅动五脏六腑。但好歹还是回到了下榻邸舍——本就是出去没多久，就被窥伺一群人抓住，几步之遥，踏出如此荒诞的闹剧。李白揉了揉眉心，领头男人的声音依然在他脑海里回响。刻意掩饰的声调尚有纰漏，咬字的特征在那种情况下也好歹还是抓住了，他模模糊糊有了答案。清晨时分，没人注意他们的异常，杜甫堪称强硬地抱他回到房间，自己爬几步累到不行。几乎瘫倒在床榻上时，李白最后只是觉得荒谬如一场梦。  
> ……哈、浮生若梦吗，他扯了扯嘴角，又看杜甫嗒嗒嗒下楼去拍醒睡眼惺忪的杂工。  
> 在等待杂工屈服于金钱去烧水的空当里，杜甫急如热锅上的蚂蚁，好像恨不得身化燃料催水烧开，而李白快要睡着。被杜甫好不容易扒拉进热汤后，流水的热度吞没全身，他终于一个激灵清醒了些，睁眼对上杜甫那双湿润的、通透的眸子。  
> “青莲……我帮你洗洗。”  
> “麻烦你了，下面我自己来就行，”李白耷拉着眼皮说，“你别哭了。”  
> 我没有。杜甫反驳着，声如细蝇。  
> 他不擅长照顾人，但有这股子执拗而细致的劲头，让李白呛了几口水后，也算是得了要领。李白露了点无神的表情，半跪在桶里，由他轻柔地抚过脸颊和脖颈，梳理被干涸精液结住的散发。他心里揣摩着可能的人选，数来数去，终于将那派人梳理出了眉目。应是刻意的，杜甫的抚弄揉搓最后似没有一样轻，流水的热度蒸笼着头脑，李白在换第二桶水的时候真正睡着了。杜甫方替他揉捏手臂上的淤痕，腕处甚至有擦伤，男人们曾捏住这双本该握笔书写明丽诗篇的手，强迫去给他们撸动狰狞的性器。他嘴里泛起点苦味，转向胸膛和大腿的时候，发觉那里更加糟糕。被百般揉捏甚至拉扯的乳头红胀了好几倍，此刻正在流水的刺激下轻微挺立颤抖。侵害者们用肆无忌惮的恶意在这具身躯上涂写暴虐的痕迹，现在甚至寻不到一寸完好的肌肤。杜甫咬着唇，伸手抚开李白的双腿，还没来得及有什么动作，便听得李白一声似低泣的呻吟。  
> 他忙去托住李白的身躯。李白仍在沉睡，肌肤被蒸出一点粉，湿漉漉的发搭在肩头，吻过那些惨烈而情色的痕迹。杜甫下意识将这一幕记在心里，在反应过来自己所想之前，他很快注意到李白的表情。对方眉头皱得很深，双唇无意识颤抖着，应是在做噩梦，至于梦的是什么，简直不用思考。他忙摇醒对方：“青莲，青莲！”  
> “……子美。”  
> 李白很快醒来。  
> “你，那里，我……要我帮忙吗？”  
> 李白发现自己现在连指头也抬不起来了。他低声说：“随你……”  
> 你忍一忍，受不了喊我。杜甫说得恳切，李白觉得有点好笑。但被异物入侵后穴时，他迟缓地感到每一寸肌肤的颤栗。温水顺杜甫撑开的甬道缓缓涌入，钝钝的温热，柔顺的水流与轻微的指尖触碰对一具在极端快感中煎熬一夜的身躯来说，已经足够刺激了。李白不觉红了眼角，甚至没意识到自己开始喘息。他扒着桶沿，在杜甫往更深处去抠挖肠壁的时候，指节泛出点白。天知道有多少人在他体内释放了狂乱的性欲，精水溢到极深处，干涸的精斑附结在内壁上，杜甫不得不使力揉搓。梦境与现实的交界逐渐模糊了，李白四肢发着软，勉力咬住最后一丝意志力，去清晰感受那些饱胀淫液正顺着杜甫的引导流出他体内，像野草的疯长。他不好受，杜甫也大汗淋漓。他说：“青莲，最后一些……”  
> “不碍事的，”李白笑了笑，“实在不行，由它去吧。”  
> 杜甫皱起眉头，心想别把你的洒脱用在这种地方。李白的笑意他一贯捉摸不透，但它们八成是为了安抚他的伪装，这种伪装也坦荡荡，他无从指责；说到底他与李白不过结识几日匆匆过客。一夜荒诞剧情，及他平素脾性，让他无端生出愧疚的责任，但李白或许还会因此而苦恼。李白趴在桶沿里侧头看他，笑起来的时候，和往日里他行云流水、或口若悬河姿态并无不同，眼睛依然明亮。他说：“没办法啦，子美。”  
> 杜甫叹息般说：“我知道了。你困了罢？且去睡，我替你拭身。”李白再不歇息一会儿，他生怕大鹏也要绷断羽翼。李白确实也撑不住了，这次睡得平稳，杜甫看他与常日里大不同的睡颜，品出几分脆弱易逝的意味，一时竟心跳如麻，口干舌燥，有什么异样事物像天际雾影一般掠过心头。总有些事情是会被改变的，有些事情已经悄然改变了，没有办法。  
> 彼时日光大盛，帘外日渐喧闹，行人商贩香车宝马，是长安城醒觉的样子。杂工急促的步声传来，在杜甫襟声的示意下，他压低声音道：  
> “李翰林是住这儿吗？”  
> “怎么了？”  
> “长安薛侍郎求见。”  
> 杜甫一怔，又霎时身心如堕冰窖。男人大笑着离去的时候，瞥他二人、或者说，瞥李白如蝼蚁、如微尘、如钟鼎。他说：  
> “你是逃不走的！”


End file.
